Twilight Sparksman
Twilight Sparksman is the youngest child and only daughter of the Sparksman Family. Running away from her home to make it as an Adventurer, she meets with Alex during her first, and failing, adventure. Being saved by him, she and the surviving members of her group invite him to join. She is the Celestial Summoner of the Jupiter Familia group, and is the first best friend Alex has ever made. Characteristics *'Name': Twilight Sparksman *'Aliases': Twila, Princess, Lady Twilight *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Sapphire Blue with light and magenta streaks (in both forms) *'Eyes': Purple (white in Celestial) *'Likes': Study, science, discovering and learning new things, Alex Killian (friend/crush), Magic, flying (later on), her friends, Dancing (though she’s a bit terrible at first), adventuring, spaghetti, Alex’s cooking, her Celestials *'Dislikes': Bullies, ignorance, tardiness, not being taken seriously, being naked (at times in the worst ways), her looks (formerly), Failure and uncertainty, quesadillas (claims they’re so… cheesy), goblins, her friends in danger or dying, ladybugs (thinks the spots on their shells are eyes, looking all around) *'Family': Knight and Velvette Sparksman (parents/ mother-deceased), Shining A. Sparksman (Big brother) Appearance Casual Celestial Being Adventurer Attire Background Twilight Sparksman was born in the once extremely wealthy and powerful Sparksman family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called Blue Pegasus where they met; they decided to become independent when Twilight's mother, Velvette, became pregnant with her older brother, and later on Twilight herself. They chose her name when they noticed that the brightest star shined during her birth; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Twilight shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother and her friend, who was something of a mentor in Celestial Magic, Celestia, until her mother passed away when Twilight was around the age of ten. However, because her father was overly obsessed with his business and money, he had neglected his daughter. The same with her brother, Shining, who joined the Imperial Army, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. During that time, she attended the Mage’s Academy in the Capitol, it was there she befriended her roommate, Ember Shimmermane. When they both turned sixteen, the two friends vowed to become adventurers. At the age of sixteen, they graduated top of their classes, as she was awarded with a Conductor Ring to use for her magic, while her friend was given a staff, and both sought out to attend the Adventurer’s Guild there. As they were being registered to Porcelain ranked Adventurers, they met Porcelain adventurers Roudahn Reylans (Warrior) and his friend, Na Ming (Fighter). The decided to go on an adventure together, to which Roudahn brashly suggested they go fight a Balrog… to which Twilight disagreed and stated they try something easy to get ready, and Roudahn suggested to go on a Goblin Hunt. Though Ember disdainfully didn’t agree to it, saying they needed a Healer, and thus Twilight spotted a new Porcelain ranked Adventurer getting her paperwork and tag finished: a priestess by the name of Alisa Argenta. Though as they made their way through town, she had bumped into a strangely-dressed blue-haired young man, who looked more lost and confused rather than drunk and stupor, as Ember commented. But Roudahn payed it no mind as he ensured Twilight it was nothing to be concerned for, as they made it out of town and to the forests, where they found the cave that the goblins they were hunting dwelled. Though against the idea, saying that they needed to scout the area and get more potions, their leader argued saying they had no money and didn’t have anything to worry about, as Goblins were stupid and weak, saying this quest was a piece of cake. And that they had Alisa who was a priestess, even though she voiced the same problems as Twilight did. The two were so worried that they held up themselves and Ember, leaving them slightly in the dark. Though at the moment, they suddenly got attacked by Goblins, after failing to see a hidden tunnel hidden in the shadows. Twilight was about to use one of her Celestial Summon Keys, but Ember beat her to it as she cast fireball at one of the goblins. However, her physical strength was lacking, and thus before she could charge up another shot, she was and quickly overpowered Ember. In a fit of rage, mostly due to the Goblins taking her staff and breaking it, she flailed wildly, but stopped after being stabbed in the abdomen. Twilight, in shock but managed to get Ember away with Alisa’s help, flailing her staff around, though just in time as Roudahn and Ming rushed in time back to help. The young warrior, Roudahn managed to kill several goblins but was stabbed in the leg by a goblin. During this time, Ming stood guard to watch over Twilight and Alisa, as the Priestess attempted to heal Ember’s wound. As Roudahn attempted to swing his sword again, it fell off his hand when it hit the side of the cave, and before he could do anything, he was swarmed and hacked to death by goblins. To the girls’ horror, they did it slowly, taking their time and making him feel everything. Ming, having witnessed her friend being mauled to death, looked over to Twilight and Alisa to take Ember and leave her to fend off the goblins. She easily took down some of the goblins using her martial arts, until one of two hobgoblins entered the fray, who easily overpowered her; he slightly bruised her ankle and began to thrash her around to knock the wind out of her, and threw her to the ground. Once there, the goblins swarmed at her, stripping her down and proceeded to rape her; her screams were heard as Twilight and Alisa were getting away with a slowly worsening Ember, while Alisa silently continued to weep and apologize. Though Twilight clenched her eyes, screaming in her mind that all this happened. Once they had gotten distance halfway to the entrance, they were resting. However, Alisa worried as she confessed that Ember’s condition was worsening. But before anything else could be done, Alisa was shot in the shoulder, while Twilight was about to help her, when she was suddenly pounced down on by a new Hobgoblin. A small band of goblins had followed him, and went over to Amber, pulling off her boots and stripping her, preparing to rape her as well, all the while Alisa was shaking in fear, peeing herself and unable to do anything. The Hobgoblin tore open Twilight’s shirt, showing her cleavage as he attempted to rape her. But a rock was thrown at his head to get him and the others’ attention, as the same young man who Twilight had bumped into earlier, was rushing towards them with only a torch and a satchel across his chest. One of the goblins sporting a long dagger attacked.. only for him to block the blade with just a rock and burn its face with the torch, and then took the dagger and killed him. The boy then took care of the other two, while gaining a club from one of them, and fought against the Hobgoblin. Though Twilight managed to rush in, and stab it in the back of its neck, while the boy disemboweled it, and then finally snapping its neck, killing the hobgoblin. The young man then helped the two out; he pulled out the arrow in Alisa’s shoulder, and proceeded to help with Ember. Though he stated that she was poisoned, due to the blade having an effect. He then reopened the wound, much to their shock, but he then began to rub a quickly made poultice of what appeared to be of the plant that was outside the cave. He stated it was known as Lumbus Weed, an agent that could counteract the poison but not cure her. When he suggested that the two take her back to town, Twilight instead summoned a Taurus Avatar: Minos, the powerful and intelligent minotaur representing Taurus. The Celestial Avatar scooped up Ember and sped off, along with a note written by the priestess (much to Alex’s comment that the guild would attack a monster, which led to a disgruntled Minos proclaiming he couldn’t pick out his parents). After scavenging the Hobgoblin’s gear for himself and the girls, the trio went back down to try and save the others. Once was said and done, the three ventured further to find Roudahn and Na Ming… but not before the boy covered all three of them in goblin blood and guts to hide their scent (a theory he had but was uncertain). Halfway through, Twilight explained to him on what had happened, and learned they were ambushed and their equipment wasn’t enough or was qualified to be used in a small space like a cave until it was too late. They arrived to where they were last time… and found the shredded and eaten remains of Roudahn. Knowing he needed at least a few gear, he took the Warrior’s arm bands and chest plate, and his long sword broken in half by the goblins. They carefully go in, and find the nest, but the young man devised a plan, after learning of the Priestess and Celestial Summoner’s abilities. Using himself as bait, he lured the Hobgoblin Leader and remaining goblins after him, though after he speared the Shaman Goblin. Of which, the Priestess used Holy Light to blind them, while Twilight summoned the Avatar of Aquarius, a rather moody water maiden named Aquata… who blew her top off when she learned she was summoned to deal with lowlife bottom feeders like goblins… and unleashed a powerful water attack that shredded most of them up. Though the young man rushed in and stabbed the Hobgoblin numerous times in the eyes, chest, and finally but slowly tore the head off. Once done, the three ran in, finding a handful of maidens stripped down and seemingly and freshly raped. One of them being Na Ming, fully nude and twitching from being raped recently more, in the center of the room. Grabbing a torn skirt, Alex wrapped it around her. Though she thrashed around screaming for them to get away, until Alex held her tightly, though not roughly, until she tired enough, and gently gave her to the Priestess to heal, as he closed up the nest of growing goblins to prevent them from escaping even as they fought through. But suddenly a barrel rolled down into the room, with a lit-fuse arrow, and someone shouting for them to grab the girls and run like crazy. Twilight grabbed another girl while the boy scooped up Na Ming, and Alisa helped a half-elf girl, as they bolted, but not before the boy grabbed a satchel of sorts. And just as they got to the entrance, the cavern blew up in flames with all goblins still inside burnt alive. After parting ways, during three days, Twilight and Alisa visited the recovering Ember as well as the still dazed out Na Ming. During that time, they explained all about the boy that had saved them, all the while he was porcelain. Ember was trying to wrap her head around the whole thing, while Ming still sat up traumatized and unresponsive, though Alisa said he was quite knowledgeable, saying he must have been an expert before he became and adventurer. All looked like they would have given up, but Twilight stood up, saying that she owed it not just to the boy and her friends, but to herself, saying she couldn’t give up just because of this failure, and walked out to find the boy again. Alisa, albeit panicking on what to do, was then encouraged by Ember, who was getting dressed, urged her to go, and she did, with Ember following after. Though none of the others notice Ming’s hands slowly balling up into fists and her dead-fish eyes slowly coming back to life. The three girls looked around town, unable to find the boy, until they came into the guild to ask the desk clerk on info about him… but struck it luck that he was there at a table deep in thought. It turned out he was setting in one of the temp rooms until he could find his own place. She, Alisa, and Ember introduced themselves to him, bowed and thanked him for saving their lives. Blushing, he was abrupt in what to say to them, as he stuttered and faltered, not knowing what to say to them, as this was the first time girls actually talked or were near him like this. Twilight offered to go clothes-shopping with him to help him out, though refusing, she wouldn’t take no for an answer. That day, he had gained the outfit he would later on wear as an Adventurer’s attire and spent time with them. Though when Alisa was going to the bathroom and Ember getting some freshly brewed tea, Twilight confronted him on addressing the fact that he was from another world… to which he asked how she knew, to which the clothes he wore before and some stuff he said (Heath Ledger quotes, slang quotes, and etc), to which he sighed and told her the whole story. Seemingly believing he was from another world, she questioned what he would do since there wasn’t a way for him to get back. He shrugged, saying that he’d figure out what to do with his life here in this world. As they walked to the guild, Twilight made the idea that he should be with their small group. Alisa seconded the nomination. A doubtful and rather hesitant Ember considered it wouldn’t be such a bad idea for someone like him to help. Though when Alex was about to try to deny the idea, Na Ming busted in and stomped towards Alex, who looked away from her blushing… and bowed to him, asking if he could teach her to fight better, confessing that her inexperience almost got everyone killed, as did her deceased friend, and recognized that he had saved the others, as well as Ember, and asked if he could join their party as leader and teacher. He accepted immediately… and asked her to get dressed (apparently, she had awoken at the Guild’s Healing Sector, and rushed to find him… not realizing she was still naked). Later on, she has him move in with her to help pay the rent of a home she had acquired, as well as a chance to learn more about his world in secret. Since that time, their party of friends grew from those four survivors, as well as all of them joining to a small yet very promising Familia: the Quatre or Mercury Familia. And before long, Twilight’s old life would catch up to her to take her back. But her friends, including Alex, would be there to help her out. Even when her true nature would be revealed to her as a Half-Celestial Human. Personality Twilight is first introduced in the series as being asocial. She politely refuses an invitation to get-togethers and later states that she "doesn't have time for that sort of thing." When Twilight is asked by her roommate and Academy classmate graduate, Ember, to join with a party when they would become adventurers, Twilight was indifferent to the request. Over the course of the story, however, Twilight comes to accept her new friendships and expresses a desire to stay with her new friends in the frontier town of Helmsman. When first confronted with her full power and nature, she is in awe shocked by this revelation, leading to believe she doubts her own self in believing she’ll do anything that would be special, much less great. Twilight is more akin to science rather than magic, as she fiddles around with devices that Alex describes as well as his Walkman, which she adapts to using Electric Lacmas. This causes her to become rather… sucky at magic. However, she’s actually rather adept at using Celestial Summoning Keys. However, when she learns of her latent and locked powers, she finds ways to actually make her better at it… which at times have disastrous consequences. But in time, when finding the Truth of Magic and Science are one in the same, she excels in her training, becoming rather powerful. Twilight is more interested in books than friends. Even after Twilight becomes good friends with the rest of the main characters, she continues to read and consult books. For example, she confidently joins a marathon after reading several books about running. She is also very knowledgeable about Mid-Gaia’s history. Twilight tries to be rational in unfamiliar situations. Like meeting and talking face-to-face with a being from another dimension not of the Celestial World aka Alex. Not to mention being tasked with protecting people despite having limited expertise in magic… or combat. However, Twilight can lose her cool under stress. For instance, Twilight goes crazy in her attempt to solve a problem, to the point of deciding to create a problem herself. She showed a desperate desire to pass a test that Celestia gave her. Twilight tends to be skeptical of unproven claims, such as her friends' belief that Karma is some kind of villain in the guise of an Adventurer… and just proves to everyone he’s not bad… just… difficult to stand or get along at times due to his sadistic nature towards his enemies. Twilight was a bit adverse and embarrassed when she’s either naked or in a towel with his roommate, Ember, and later on Alex when she has him move in to help pay the rent. Though she has learned to do better in a bathing suit, she’s still embarrassed about it, and is constantly confused on how Ming or Ember are okay with it. Twilight has an irrational fear of quesadillas as well as ladybugs. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Celestial/Human Hybrid' *'Transformation' *'Magic - Celestial Spectrum': Twilight Sparksman is exceptionally talented at magic. At first though, she has trouble mastering her own power, as never knowing the truth about her birth. However, she is a fast learner, and learns to master basic combat and defense spells with Alex’s help. Once she finds the ‘spark within her’ after learning of her true identity, she fully masters her powers, becoming quite powerful. Though her teacher, the Queen of the Celestial Dimension, Celestia, comments that even though there is an unending reservoir of magic deep within Twilight, her greatest and most unique trait is her hard work in study, making her quite powerful. Her own Celestial Magic so far is the following: *'Energy Constructs' *'Shields' *'Teleportation' *'Levitation and Telekinesis' *'Wings': Later on, her Celestial form gains wings, showing a sign of reaching the level of Mage. Skills *'Organization': *'Reading' *'Organization and Detail' *'Attention to Small Stuff' *'Scientific Knowledge' *'Teaching' Equipment * Element of Magic Pendant: A gift her late mother had given her. In actuality, it is the key that would unlock her Celestial form, but also dampens it to keep others from noticing her. Though it also has other uses: ** Key: Enables her to unlock any door or chest, normal or magic. ** Power Lock: Useful in locking barriers behind them or in front. ** Star Saber: The Star Saber is the true form of her pendant as well as the secondary physical form of her powers. When activated, it can absorb her power or the power of her enemies when fired at her, and can return it at the enemy at full blast. It's also capable of firing a powerful concentrated blast of her power. * Celesital Summon Keys: During her travels, she has gained quite a small collection, and with Alex in the growing party, she has collected quite more. * Keys of her own: Tauros, Aquarius, Cancer, Loke (didn’t know what it was for then) **'Keys Accquired with friends': Virgo, Ares, Gemini, Scorpio, Sagittarius Relationships Twilight's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tara Strong Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Celestial Beings Category:Helmsmann Category:Jupiter Familia Category:Celestial Summoner Category:Alex's Love Interests